


The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

by Hamilover



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Agrokinesis, Amedot parallels, Character has lisp, Dorks in Love, Electrokinesis, Enid has no chill, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mikayla can control electricity, Mikayla can talk, Mikayla has a lisp, Mikayla has a speech impedement, Pining, Pining Radicles, Radmond - Freeform, Raymond can control plants, References to Shakespeare, Shannon and Darrel can control fire, Sorry Not Sorry, Star-crossed, Their powers depend on emotions, Why do you think Ray always has roses?, pyrokinesis, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilover/pseuds/Hamilover
Summary: Radicles is trying his best to hide his feeling for his enemy, but it's proving to be more difficult then he anticipated.Then  he slips up during a fight and lands on top of Raymond complicating things further, and now the robots have ceased attacking for a few days so how will this end? Stay tuned to find out!





	The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya'll but you should read the tags or you'll be lost also this is based on headcanons of mine and I hope you enjoy!Let me know what you think!

_This wasn't what was supposed to happen, this wasn't even **supposed** to happen. _That was the only thing on Rad's mind as he stared down at his enemy while flowers and various plants started growing around them. He felt frozen, unable to move, unable to do anything but stare at Raymond who seemed in a a similar state.How could this happen; Rad stared into Raymond's now pink glowing eyes and reminisced about where or when it started. 

Rad wasn't really sure when the crush itself started maybe sometime during or after the prom? But it didn't really matter Raymond was evil and he was good, good and evil don't mix well, all that would come from this crush was heartache and betrayal. So he tried his best to put the crush out of his mind, but nothing worked all he could think of was kissing him and holding his hand and all that romantic schtick and it was starting to effect his job he would zone out thinking of possible scenarios and what if's.But on this particular day Rad was in a scenario he visited often where he confessed to Raymond and they ran away together living in Rad's van and living the rest of their days smooching and cuddling, his fantasy was interrupted by the boxmore alert going off, Rad got his hopes up wishing to see Raymond again. 

Rad's dreams came true well at least one-fourth true while Raymond did attack Mikayla, Shannon, and Darrel did too.Raymond was the first to show up he dropped out of the sky in a rose, that when he got in the plaza's sky the petals flew and fell away turning into smaller petals revealing Raymond in the center who did a backflip, landing perfectly in the Plaza parking lot with petals falling all around him. One of his hands was on his hip and the other was a holding a rose to his mouth "We meet again Lakewood losers!~" when Raymond finished his sentence he ate the rose he was holding, Enid said something sarcastic that Rad didn't catch he was too busy staring at Raymond his face flushing "While I would _love_ to defeat you myself, I need to share the limelight so introducing-!" Suddenly another box fell down opening to reveal Shannon sitting on an orange throne.

"-My  _lovely_ sister Shannon is going to help me destroy you!" Raymond made a big show kneeling and extending his arms to point at Shannon who added on "But that's not all Lakewood  _plazoids_ we won't be only ones in the spotlight!" one more giant box fell from the sky but before it opened Raymond and Shannon stepped in front of it saying in unison " _Introducing for the first time any where!-"_ they moved out of the way extending their arms towards the box which carved out " **M** " and " **D** " that opened the box revealing "SPECIAL LIMITED EDITION PRINCESS DARELL!" Darrel was in a huge poofy glittery pink dress with a silver tiara and a glittery wand, next him was "AND THPEATHIL LIMITED EDITION PRINTHETH MIKAYLA!" who was in a similar dress and tiara with a wand in one of her paws she looked so cute and her lisp just made it even more adorable.Darrel spoke "Our awesome brother and sister made the dresses and tiara for us." then Mikayla jumped in the air saying "And they did a fantathtic job too!"Raymond blushed and shied away from the compliment blushing and looking away covering his adorable grin, while Shannon just smiled happily at how much her twin and younger sibling were enjoying her gift.Then she shook her head saying "Wait we're getting sidetrack let's beat these twerps once and for all!"

Everything was going as usual after that then when the boxbots started losing, because the dresses kept making Darrel and Mikayla trip but they refused to take them off because Shannon and Raymond worked hard on them, Darrel started laughing manically and said "What good is a princess without her steed?!" and reached into his dress and pulled out a controller with a big red button that he instantly pressed then all of sudden a huge drill fell from the sky then all of the robots jumped in "Now prepare to  **DIE!!!"** Darrel pressed a button; nothing happened, "Um my dear brother nothing appears to be happening.."Raymond spoke somewhat hesitantly Darrel let out a displeased "mm" then he repeatedly pressed the button suddenly the drill started up spinning around and around faster and faster and spun out of control "Whoa uh Darrel not questioning your pilot skills but uh this seems uh out of control!"Shannon was holding on to the side of the drill, steam coming off her hands and feet, as she screamed to Darrel "Thith theemth out of control!" Mikayla dug her nails into the ground of the drill electric sparks flying from them and her tail"Um brother dear this seems unsaaafe!" Raymond started to fall out of the drill making flowers rot and decay as Darrel accidentally ripped off the steering wheel burning it in his hand screaming at his siblings "I CANT CONTROL IT TAKE COV-" Suddenly the robots flew off in different directions screaming as they did.

Radicles, Enid, and K.O. staring moved out of the way of the huge drill which was out of control and destroying everything in it's path, K.O. screamed "I'll take care of it!" he jumped on the drill crawling into the top of it "Wooaah!" Enid called out after him "K.O. be careful!" K.O. almost slipped off then quickly regained his grip looking at the control panel when he heard three screams that belonged to Darrel, Shannon, and Mikayla they yelled out "RAYMOND WATCH OUT!" All heads turned as they watched in horror the drill going straight towards Raymond who was siting on his knees rubbing his head, still recovering from the fall he looked up seeing the drill going for him and gasping in shock as he watched it head straight towards him his face paled and his pupils shrunk staring at what was sure to be his certain doom, and that's when it happened; the action that would change everything.

Rad isn't sure what made him do it the look of fear on Raymond's face, Raymond's siblings screaming, the fact he was the closest, or his crush perhaps a mixture of them all, but he jumped into Raymond pushing him out of the way landing on top of him.Meanwhile K.O. was trying to shut down the drill finding it rather difficult then he remembered Mr.Gar's words of wisdom " ** _When in doubt, start punching!_** " K.O. gasped punching the control panel over and over until it shut down, K.O. groaned laughing nervously "Haha don't worry guys it was just a  _drill_ hahahaaa..ugh" K.O. collapsed falling off the drill head onto the ground. "K.O.!" Enid quickly ran over to him picking him up looking at Rad freezing, slowly all the robots came to staring in shock, just as Rad and Raymond came too.Rad let out a little cough groaning a bit then his face went pink as he looked down; Raymond slowly opened one of his eyes then both shot open his pupils expanding and the center went a bright pink.

Roses and various other flower buds started to form around them some intertwining, and wrapping around Rad and Raymond's legs and arms.Rad stared down at him he looked so...perfect his cheeks were flushed a beautiful bright pink the same as the center of his red eyes his eyes were wide and staring at Rad, amazed Raymmond opened his mouth to speak "Thank you" his voice was pleasantly quiet and breathless the flower buds around them started to bloom Rad felt just as breath taken "Don't-Don't mention it..." Rad let Raymond sit up so now he was on Raymond's lap they stared in awe and amaze at each other breathlessly staring at each other.

Shannon let out a hellish scream pulling Raymond back and kicking Radicles away from him, Darrel joined Shannon on the other side of Raymond, wrapping his arms around him.Mikayla bolted towards them and hissed "Thay away from my little brother!" "Yeah!" Darrel added on.Enid, still holding K.O. helped Rad up then growled out "Hey if it wasn't for him, though I have no idea _why_ he would save him, Raymond would be scrap metal!" "Hey! We had it completely under control!"Shannon shot back crossing her arms and looking away "Yeah so _that's_ why the drill went out of control in the first place!" Enid said giving K.O. to Rad who was too busy staring at Raymond to pay attention to her, Darrel glowered "Well have you ever driven a drill before?It's really difficult!" Enid scowled "If you didn't know how to drive it then why did you  _get it_?" Mikayla interrupted snarling as she did "Hey! it doethn't matter jutht tell your botho to keep hith filthy handth to himthelf. OR ** _I'LL BITE THEM OFF MYTHELF THO HE'LL THAY AWAY!_** " Enid glared down at her " _That **won't be a problem will it rad**_?" Rad, still staring at Raymond who was returning the favor, nonchalantly stated "Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say."

Raymond gave a flirty smile staring at him happily, Rad stared at him with a half lidded heart eyes and a dorky grin. " ** _Good, now take your rust bucket away from us, you robo-dorks."_** They all growled, except Raymond who was still to busy staring at Rad, Shannon glared and said through gritted teeth " ** _Fine.we.will_**." they turned Raymond around and started pulling Raymond away from Rad, Darrel then said to Raymond "Come on Raymond we'll wreck the plaza later." Raymond walked with them then looked over his shoulder and gave Rad a small smile and a little wave which Rad returned.Just before they went inside Mikayla called out "Have fun cleaning up your platha Lakewood lotherth!" Which received a chorus of giggles of laughter from Darrel and Shannon.Enid scoffed "Ungrateful jerks..come on let's get started cleaning up when we're done Rad we need to talk." Rad sighed lifting some rubble with his laser finger "Alright fine." He grabbed a broom, started sweeping then spared a glance over to Boxmore, he sighed again.This just got so much more complicated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Are You Feeling Bouquet?


End file.
